Komentarz na blogu:Domisia2003/Co by było, gdyby...: Afera z przeszłości/@comment-32398021-20180521004737
"Og hva gjorde du?" Cokolwiek to oznacza, fajny tytuł XDD A więc tak, jestem. I choć znów w chwili, którą powinnam wykorzystywać na coś innego, to jednak coś niecoś nakreślę, bo rozdział mi się za bardzo spodobał :) To zacznijmy od początku. Łotłotłotłotłot? ;D Dobra, uwaga, teraz będzie moja interpretacja "co autor miał na myśli". Więc Heath poleciała tam na Arenę pilnować bliźniaków i potrenować. Jakimś cudem jednak zaczęła ten "trening" niezupełnie w tej formie, w jakiej go sobie wyobrażała, bo z jakimś barczystym gościem o nieczystym sumieniu i takichż zamiarach. Kiedy pojawił się Czkawka, okazało się, że znają się z odległej zaprzeszłości liczonej w latach p.n.e, w dodatku łączą ich pewne incydenty związane z tymi samymi kobietami (hehehe XD), z których jedna jest byłą towarzyszką jeźdźca, a o drugiej świat jeszcze nie usłyszał, ale zapewne zadbasz, by i to się wkrótce zmieniło :) Napastnik zostaje powalony przez Heatherę, ale w luce między rozdziałami jakoś wydostaje się spod jej buta i wzywa swoich pomocników (którzy przedtem nagle wyskoczyli jak Filip z konopii indyjskiej). Pomocnicy, jeszcze przed chwilą nieudolni, teraz bez trudu rozbrajają dopiero co uwolnioną Heatherę, zaś Czkawka w trosce o dobro Szczerbatka sam się poddaje - wtedy właśnie okazuje się, że pomagierzy zostali wyposażeni nawet w łuki i środek paraliżujący, a Czkawka w naiwność. Napastnik zadaje mu kop i manewruje ostrzem przy jego gardziołku, gdyż zdaje się ma ambicje na początkującego chirurga (zszywanie będzie przecież dopiero na drugim roku! XD). W krytycznej chwili (chirurg zapomniał o narkozie!!) jak wichura wpada wybawicielska Astrid i informuje nas biednych, zdezorientowanych, iż napastnik jest sojusznikiem Ogmunta imieniem Henri i że mimo porachunków z p.n.e musi puścić Czkawkę, gdyż chwilowo jest n.e., a w dodatku sojusznik sojusznikowi oficjalnie tyłka skopać nie może. Nakazuje też puścić pozostałych jeźdźców oraz siebie, i w ten sposób dowiadujemy się, że gdzieś na akcji wszyscy z nią włącznie (!) zostali złapani (ale nie wiadomo, kiedy). Henri pozwala na to, gdyż nie boi się ich bez smoczków, z którymi nie wiadomo, co się stało (według wersji 1 zostały na zewnątrz, bo jeźdźcy wchodzili sami, według wersji 2 - z wypowiedzi Astrid nt Szpicruty jako "jedynego nieuśpionego smoka" - też zostały uśpione. A czytelnicy są przecież na tyle inteligentni, że sami się domyślą, kiedy i co się stało ;P). Wtem ten sam Henri z intuicją wróżbity Macieja przegląda Astrid (#jaimojeskojarzeniaXDD) i już wie, że jest napalona na Czkawkę jak ślimak na kapustę, dlatego jeszcze raz zastanawia się nad tą chirurgią. Wtem Szpicruta, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nazwana "jedynym nieuśpionym smokiem" - który to powód liczę, że będzie mnie ślepej wyjaśniony - przybiega i tnie zgodnie z rozkazem sfrustrowanej Heathery, która chce pokazać, że chirurgiem może być nie gorszym niż Henri. Na szczęście przybywa gospodarz domu, ogrodu i wyspy, i wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Henri jest dodatkowo fanem GoT (już wiadomo, skąd ta brutalność) i ponadto toczy sobie tę walkę tak nawet całkiem w granicach legalności (gdyby nie pomagierzy). Teraz - mój ulubiony moment :) - następuje epickie spotkanie po latach, Hiccstrid, częściowo pobity, znów jest razem, staruszkowie patrzą po sobie i ze wzruszeniem stwierdzają, że nic się nie zmienili... Nie, wróć. Bez staruszków. Wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie, Nocna Furia rusza sparaliżowanym skrzydłem, Czkawka z cichym hukiem pada na kolana i głaszcze nafaszerowany ksylazyną pomiot burzy. Swoją drogą, wyszło mi bardzo piękne zdanie ^^ Dobra, a teraz parę technicznych kwestii: "'''Furia warczała' na mężczyzn, przez których został osaczony, a jednocześnie jego wzrok przeszywał swego pana, jakby ich właściciel ? powiedzieć, że nie musi robić nic głupiego, bo najważniejsze jest jego dobro."'' 1) Furia to ona, więc mimo, że jest też Szczerbatkiem, o "Furii" trzeba pisać konsekwentnie w rodzaju żeńskim 2) "jakby ich właściciel '''chciał' powiedzieć''", ktoś był głodny i zjadł słówko ;) 3) "jego '''wzrok' przeszywał swego pana, jakby ich właściciel chciał powiedzieć, że Czkawka nie musi robić nic głupiego, bo najważniejsze jest jego dobro."'' Jeśli wzrok, to "jego właściciel", chyba że zmienisz na "oczy", wtedy może zostać "ich". No i na upartego można by tam dopisać tego Czkawkę z kwadratowego nawiasu, bo ja po przeczytaniu zrozumiałam to tak: "Szczerbatek zapewniał wzrokiem Czkawkę, że wcale nie musi robić głupich rzeczy, które nakazuje mu jeździec, bo umie zadbać o swoje Szczerbatkowe dobro" ;) PS. Dobra. Czytam te porady pięćdziesiąty raz i mam pomysł: po prostu napiszę to zdanie dobrze XD Furia warczała na mężczyzn, przez których została osaczona, jednocześnie wzrokiem przeszywając swego pana, jakby chciała mu przypomnieć, że nie musi robić nic głupiego, bo najważniejsze jest jego dobro. E... I tak nieidealnie. Ale coś w tym stylu. No co, to jest po prostu wielokrotnie złożone i co zrobisz, jak nic nie zrobisz :P "...a sam zadał cios z wykopu w brzuch szatynowi, który popchnięty w tył '''osunął się z bólem o ścianę'."'' Można się zatoczyć na ścianę, oprzeć o nią, ewentualnie osunąć na podłogę (pewnie bardziej dokładni mogą dodać "po ścianie"), ale o osunięciu się o ścianę jeszcze nie słyszałam ;) "Gdyby dokładnie opisywać tę scenę..." O! Domiś, to jest dobra myśl, dobry kierunek! A może nawet nie tylko tę, ale tak... Wszystkie? Byłoby mi o niebo łatwiej czytać ^^ "Szczerbatek chciał rzucić się na pomoc przyjaciołom, jednak upadł na ziemię. " Przykładowo - w tym zdaniu myślałam, że się po prostu potknął :) No bo tak to brzmi. "Nagle dotarła do niego jakaś informacja. Jakby coś słyszał. '''Rozglądał się'. I zauważył."'' Jako że zrobił to w następstwie dźwięku, a nie robił przez dłuższy czas i równolegle do całej reszty czynności, optymalnie byłoby tu użyć aspektu dokonanego "rozejrzał się". "-Puść go! -rzuciła już tym razem groźniej. -Ale już. I całą resztę jeźdźców razem z nim. -zagryzł wargę. -Ze mną włącznie." Tu jest to, o czym wspomniałam w tej mojej z przymrużeniem oka interpretacji. Całą resztę? I jeszcze Astrid? Why, when? Czytelnik is konfjust XD "...wypuścił Astrid, która prawie upadła na ziemię. Jednak nie. Wybroniła się..." Chyba bym tego tak nie rozbijała. Wiem, że nie zaczyna się zdań od "ale", lecz gdybym już bardzo chciała to jakoś tak zaznaczyć, tę - dramaturgię? - to bym to zrobiła w dwóch zdaniach: "...prawie upadła na ziemię. Ale nie, wybroniła się...". Albo najprościej - "prawie upadła na ziemię, ale zdążyła się wybronić", to brzmi mimo wszystko najlepiej. Tylko - pewnie użyłabym czegoś innego zamiast "wybronić" ;) No, ale ja to ja, nie ma co mieszać stylów XD "Jeszcze mogłoby się to dla was źle skończyć, '''jełopy'..."'' Domiś! Znasz słowo "jełop" :D Jestem z Ciebie autentycznie dumna :') Ta, dłuższa historia XD "Jednego smoka nie zdołałeś uśpić" Znów wspomniana sprawa opisów. Przeczytałam ostatnie dwa rozdziały wstecz i nigdzie nie znalazłam informacji o miejscu przebywania gadzin. "Przejrzał ją. Po prostu przejrzał." Sugerowane dodanie informacji o jakimś jej spojrzeniu czy grymasie, który pomógł Henriemu w tym przejrzeniu, żeby się nie nasuwał wróżbita Maciej. Bo z tego jej chytrego uśmieszku raczej można wnioskować, że Astrid ma jakieś haki na Henryczka, a nie, że obawia się o życie swojej kapu... tfu, misiaczka ^^ A zaraz potem jest mowa o nieumiejętnym maskowaniu uczuć. To ten... gdzie ono było? Bo czytelnik Ci nie wlezie do głowy, Domi :) "-Czyżby panna Hofferson wreszcie kogoś do siebie dopuściła? (...) - Wiedziałem. (...) -Czyli jednak nie działasz już samotnie, Haddock." (Wycięłam opisy). A ten - co ma piernik do wiatraka? (Mąkę XD) Jasne, że nie działał sam. Działał z jeźdźcami, ale akurat z Astrid nie XD Astrid była na Otello. Czkawka egzystował na Berk. I ten Henri nie dość, że domyślił się, że coś ich łączy, to na podstawie tego (tego, a nie - na ten przykład - całej zgrai jeźdźców) wysnuł wniosek "nie działasz sam". Kurczę, przenikliwy gość ;P "''-Jeźdźcy!'' ''-Szpicruta cięcie!'' ''-Atak, idioci!" Ech... No na upartego można zgadywać, kto jest kim, ale wiesz... pewności nigdy nie ma XD ''"Czy wy do reszty powariowaliście? To prawdziwe walki, a nie potyczki młodych wrogów!" Jeszcze za mało prawdziwa ta walka była?!? Przecież tam mogło dojść do mordu! :O A on mi o potyczce "młodych wrogów", no normalnie facet, weź... "-A teraz spocznij. Mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na mieczu, który nadal manewrował pod gardłem Czkawki..." Skisłam ;D Przepraszam, ale skisłam. Nie jakieś "A teraz zabieraj ten miecz!", tylko "Spocznij." XDD "...do pozycji kucającej..." Pozycji kucznej? W kucki? Chyba coś z tych rzeczy, ale pewna nie jestem. Z tego powodu nie lubię tego słowa ;P "-Astrid... Miałem nadzieję, że spotkamy się przy bardziej odpowiedniej okazji..." Bardziej odpowiedniej? Człowieku, przecież tu było wszystko: epickie wejście, ratowanie życia, sztylet przy gardle... Chyba że przeszkadza fakt, że baba uratowała Ci tyłek :) "Ty! – warknął z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. –Co zrobiłeś Szczerbatkowi?! – '''ruszył żwawym krokiem naprzód'"'' Tak sobie tylko pozwolę przypomnieć, że przed chwilą chwiał się, stając na nogi... :) "Jego szmaragdowe oczy podążyły po stalowym karwaszu i dotarły do bladej twarzy." Tu się muszę osobiście pożalić i ponowić postulat o szersze opisy. Ja naprawdę myślałam, że to Astrid :( "Twój wierzchowiec dostał jedynie małą dawkę ksylazyny" W ich czasach chyba nazwałabym to zwyczajnie "smoczy korzeń" albo "środek paraliżujący", ale w sumie ksylazyna brzmi ładnie, więc niech będzie, że przełknęłam ;) "-Szczerbek! – podbiegł do przyjaciela i upadł z cichym hukiem na kolana." "Cichy huk", który wydały jego kolana w zderzeniu z kamienną posadzką, jest zdecydowanie moją wisienką na torcie XDD Podsumowując: stworzyłaś naprawdę świetnego nexta, bardzo mi się spodobał (o czym chyba dostatecznie świadczy fakt, że na komentarz poświęciłam trzy godziny, podczas których powinnam się uczyć XD). Super, oby tak dalej, czekam na następny kawałek ^^ Eriel